Giving Back To The Reviewers
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: A collection of one-shots given as presents to the reviewers of 'You're What' Hope you all enjoy them! From Wolfram and Yuuri switching places, to Wolfram crossplaying, this story's got 'em all! M for lemons.
1. Dear Lunacy

_Hey people! This is Dear Lunacy's One-shot of doom! The prompt was: _

'_Wolfram and Yuuri playing a little game' (I won't say anymore because that'll spoil it!)_

_Wolfram: This was a pretty awkward one-shot…_

_Yuuri: **grins** Lets go make it a little less…awkward…and a little more truthful _

_SXN: **hits Yuuri** hey! Cut that out! I'm sure the readers would like to see that but right now, we're busy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…and there goes my hopes and dreams…_

_

* * *

  
_

Conrad and Gwendal were enjoying a stroll through out the castle grounds, and happened to be walking past Yuuri and Wolfram's bedroom door when they heard some…er…_interesting _noises emitting from the royal chambers.

"Yuuri…it hurts…" Wolfram's voice moaned.

"It'll only hurt for a little while, just bear with it for a few minutes." Yuuri's strained voice replied.

Gwendal and Conrad, being the nosy and slightly over protective perverts that they are, decided to listen into the rest of this, the previous conversation getting their attention.

This was their little brother that they were talking about after all.

They each placed an ear up to the wide double doors and listened into the rest of the brief conversation.

Wolfram groaned in pain. "Try shifting it a little, Yuuri."

Yuuri sighed. "I can't Wolfram, its too big and there's not enough room in between you."

The rustling of clothes could be heard and another groan.

"Just move it a little to the right." Wolfram finally said lowly, his voice strained.

"I don't think that it'll stretch that far, there's no room to move mine." Yuuri answered.

Gwendal stood quickly and was about to burst through the doors, but Conrad stopped him, shaking his head quickly once and forcing Gwendal to settle back down. If they moved now, they would be heard.

Gwendal could barely restrain himself, but did so after a few deep breaths and thoughts of happy bunnies…

"I won't let you win…" Wolfram panted.

"Neither will I! I'll finish first!" Yuuri answered. "Twist it again."

Gwendal and Conrad could make out the sound of something rubber like stretching.

"Be careful, Wolfram, or you'll tear it. Put your hand right there, okay, now move your hips in that direction."

"This is torture Yuuri! How could you think this is fun?"

"It gets better with practice." Yuuri replied, grunting.

Wolfram groaned. "I hope so. I think it's stuck for good this time."

Yuuri chuckled. "Well, it's a tight squeeze, but I think I might be able to pull it out…Ahh, that's better…"

"Yuuri, now its even further in! You just thrust it back in!"

Yuuri chuckled even more. "Well, Wolfram, that's the mechanics of it, its just how it works."

Wolfram panted once more. "I don't think I hold on any longer, Yuuri."

"Then don't…" Yuuri murmured.

Gwendal and Conrad both stood this time, briefly glancing at each other before nodding. They could take no more of this. They had to rescue their little brother from the lion's den!

At the same time, they both burst through the bedroom door…

…Only to find a game of Twister going on…

"Hey guys!" Yuuri grinned, his left hand on red and his knee shoved into the back of Wolframs.

"Ugh, Yuuri, get that knee away from me, its been hitting met he entire game!" Wolfram shouted as he was twisted around in a position that made it rather impossible for Yuuri to move his knee anywhere.

Yuuri laughed. "I told you already, its stuck, and it won't move."

Wolfram, finally having enough of Yuuri's knee jabbing him, stood from the board. "I give up! You win!"

Yuuri stood happily, with Wolfram's help, rejoicing nosily. "Sweet! Hey, where did Gwendal and Conrad go?"

Gwendal and Conrad, while Yuuri and Wolfram were distracted, had snuck out of the room in silent relief, swearing to never again listen in on their little brother while he was behind closed doors.

* * *

_That was rather fun to write! I really believed myself that they were doing the deed! I had to keep reminding myself 'Twister…they're playing Twister…'_

_Hope you guys liked it! Remember to get your idea in so I can write something like this for you!_


	2. Shounen Ai

_This one-shot is for Shounen-Ai. The prompt was: 'What if Yuuri and Wolfram switched places, and Yuuri was Celi's son?' Hope you guys enjoy it!_

Wolfram strolled into the house lazily, tossing his fencing gear onto the couch. He was happy to be back from his lessons and was getting ready to park it in front of the TV, when his Mother's voice called to him from the kitchen.

"Wolf-chan~! Could you come and help me in the kitchen?" Her voice rang, the pleasant tone to it making Wolfram's decision. He stood reluctantly from the comfort of the couch and walked into the kitchen to see his Mother wrestling with the oven.

"Mother?" Wolfram asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes. "What do you need help with?"

Miko smiled at Wolfram warmly. "That's 'Mommy' Wolf-chan, and I need some help getting this ancient this to turn on!" She punctuated her words by smacking the not-quite ancient oven.

Wolfram sighed and smiled at his Mother. Whenever something didn't work in the house, his Mother always assumed it was old and decrepit and that they needed a new one.

"Okay, Mother. Let me see." Wolfram shooed Miko away from the oven and started messing with it. Locating the problem quickly, he turned the right knob and the oven flared to life. "See, Mother, its not broken its just…Whoa!"

Wolfram screamed as he was sucked into the roaring flames, though oddly, he didn't feel like he was being burned. He closed his eyes and relaxed eventually, the flames licking at his him.

"Oof!" Wolfram exclaimed as he was dumped on the floor of a small wooden room. Looking around, he noticed that all the furniture and decorations seemed to be old fashioned. Was he in some sort of theme park? No…not a theme park, that's too wimpy…maybe this is all a dream…?

Maybe, he thought, I'm in the hospital, in a drug induced coma, and this is all just a figment of my imagination…?

He heard some frantic shrieking in some other language, and a tall man with long lavender hair entered the small room. The shrieking turned into a murmuring. The man stepped closer to Wolfram, and Wolfram backed away, soon finding himself with his back to the wall.

Another man entered the room, this time with short, cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be wearing some sort of military outfit. Wolfram looked up at the two of them with a look of confusion of his face.

The brown haired mad turned to the lavender haired one, murmuring something to him in that strange language. The lavender haired man nodded with a bashful look on his face and walked up to Wolfram, placing his hands at Wolfram's temple.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing—_ahhhh_!!" His words had been cut off as an agonizing pain ripped through his head.

"Is that better, Your Majesty?" The brown haired man asked.

Wolfram glanced around and found himself trapped, there was no room for escape and there wasn't anything that he could use as a weapon, so he reluctantly questioned the man.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Oh, Your Majesty!" The lavender haired one exclaimed. "Please calm yourself, let your loyal servant, Gunter, take care of you!" The lavender haired one attempted to leap towards Wolfram, but was, luckily, held back by the brown haired one.

"Gunter," The brown haired one said. "I think it best to not scare His Majesty on his first day here; he must be tired and confused."

'Gunter' seemed to be holding himself back from whining. "But Conrart, its _His Majesty_!"

Wolfram glared the couple of suspicious persons, wanting to desperately step away from them and go back home from wherever this dream had taken him. "I'll ask you this one more time. Who are you, and What do you want with me?" Wolfram growled.

Typically, Wolfram wasn't a very angry person, but once he got worked up, he got furious. It was just a quirk in his personality. People often accused him of being bipolar for his dramatic mood swings from happy and pleasant to stiff necked and angry.

"This may take a while to explain, Your Majesty, you see," 'Conrart' started, settling down for the long explanation.

Wolfram glared in disbelief as he shifted on the white horse once more. "So you still want me to believe that I'm some sort of king?" He whispered to Conrart as he allowed the horse to take lead into the large, walled city.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Conrart said.

Wolfram shifted once more. "Gah! When will I be able to get off of this horse?" Wolfram whined, turning to look at Conrart with desperate eyes.

"Soon, Your Majesty. We just have to ride up the walk way and make it through to the castle."

They made it without any delay, reaching the castle gates smoothly and quickly. The white horse was very docile and didn't get startled one bit when they rode into the castle.

"Conrart, I need some help getting down." Wolfram sheepishly murmured to Conrart once they were safely within the walls of the castle.

"_Who_ is _That_?" A snobbish voice sounded, the trills of it reaching Wolframs ears. He dusted off his blue uniform –his typical fencing uniform that he hadn't gotten a chance to change out of when he was dragged here.

"Huh?" Wolfram asked himself, looking up to see what face accompanied the voice.

Wolfram's green eyes were met with those of a typical black haired boy. There was nothing that stood out about him, and he didn't spend much time lingering on him. In Japan, his appearance was common, so Wolfram didn't understand much of what set him apart.

"Don't tell me _you're _the new Maoh?"

_Sorry for the length! I have a killer headache right now! I might actually make this into a two-shot (or Shounen-Ai could write another part to it since this is her one-shot) This was VERY hard to write! Its so hard to pick out what is Susanna Julia's personality and what is Yuuri's, and what is Wolfram's personality, and what is based on how he was raised. It was very tough! I hope you enjoy it Shounen-Ai!_


	3. Aquarianleo & Animecatgirl123

_Wolfram: This next one shot features the wimp, and myself of course, venturing to Earth! _

_Yuuri: Read on to hear about Aquarianleo and animecatgirl123's one-shot request about our wacky adventures on Earth! _

_SXN: Since both of them had very similar requests, I combined them so I could get all the other reviewer's ideas out quicker. I hope you guys don't mind!_

_Disclaimer: There's really no point in typing this since no one's going to read it, but I digress. I don't own 'em._

_

* * *

_

Yuuri had no idea how this had happened, but Wolfram was stark naked in his bath tub. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad about this. Happy because, lets face it, Wolfram was a pretty good looking guy. Sad, well…Yuuri's Mom happened to be in the same room…staring at the two…

"Mom?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"That's 'Mommy', Yuuri. Hello Wolf-chan~! Its nice of you to visit us again! Oh, I have the most wonderful surprise for you!" Miko promptly gathered Wolfram up into a hug, completely forgetting about said male's nakedness and just about strangling him with her enthusiasm.

Wolfram looked over to Yuuri for help, his eyes clearly begging for assistance. Yuuri sighed after a few short seconds, deciding to put Wolfram out of his misery.

"Mom, that's great and all…but Wolfram's naked, and I think you're strangling him…" Yuuri pointed out to Miko, gesturing to the naked and blue-faced Wolfram.

Miko didn't look at all apologetic as she walked out of the bathroom to give the pair some privacy. Wolfram sunk to the floor, grasping his neck and breathing in quickly.

Wolfram turned to Yuuri –whom was still soaking in the tub—after he had caught his breath. "Yuuri, how you've managed to come out only three fourths deranged is beyond me."

Yuuri chuckled and grabbed a towel from the cabinet next to Wolfram, tossing one to him as well. Yuuri wrapped the cotton cloth around his waist and stepped out of the tub, waiting for Wolfram to step out also.

"I wonder what this 'wonderful surprise' is…?" Wolfram pondered aloud, the real message clear: 'how bad do you think this is going to be?'

Yuuri found himself chuckling again, enjoying seeing Wolfram so confused. "I don't know…the only advice I have to give you is 'expect the impossible'. That may be the only thing to save you."

Wolfram nodded, immediately deciding that it couldn't be worse than anything that he had gone through in his life with his own mother. Miko and Cheri were, after all, two peas in a pod. They acted pretty much the same, only Cheri was more…immodest…about her behavior.

The two boys quickly got changed and Yuuri decided to try to explain video games to Wolfram. Yuuri understood the whole 'lack of electronics' in Shin Makoku, but video games and teenaged boys just went hand in hand, and Yuuri couldn't allow Wolfram to go on without any knowledge on them.

Yuuri regretted that thought only thirty minutes later.

"How could _you_ beat _me_ at Mortal Combat?" Yuuri asked incredulously.

Wolfram snorted, picking a new stage and character. "Well its simple strategy. Once you've got the controls down, defeating the enemy is pretty simple when you've have years of military training."

Yuuri stared at Wolfram wide eyed. "How does that even _apply_ to this situation? It's a video game…do you even _need_ military strategy for this game? Its pretty simple; hunt stab, win."

Wolfram glared at Yuuri. "Here, I'll put in terms that you can understand. You're a wimp, so there."

Yuuri and Wolfram were about to get in a big argument on the necessity of military strategies in Mortal Combat, when Miko suddenly burst through the door.

"Wolf-chan~!" She started, her enthusiasm kicked up a notch. "I've got the surprise for you!"

In truth, Wolfram had hoped that Miko had simply forgotten about the 'surprise' and had wandered off to bake cookies.

Miko didn't waste any time. She didn't wait around to hear whether Wolfram even _wanted_ this 'surprise'. Instead, she grabbed him by his collar out of the bedroom, not even sparing Yuuri a 'hello'.

"I feel ridiculous…" Wolfram mumbled, red faced as he stood in front of Yuuri and Miko in some sort of poofy _contraption_.

Yuuri smirked at Wolfram. "I'm _so _telling everyone about this…"

Wolfram looked up in shock, the ribbons on the lacy headband that he wore flying in the face. "Why?"

Yuuri's smirk became even more pronounced. "You beat me, a teenage boy, at his own game. This is pay back time." Wolfram looked down once more, the blush deepening even more.

Miko glared at the sidelong conversation that Yuuri and Wolfram were having. "It's a gothic Lolita, Wolf-chan. Its very popular here on Earth."

Yes, Wolfram was being forced to cosplay.

The _gothic Lolita _that Miko had enforced onto him was a very intricate one. At the torso was a band of corset-like ties racing down the middle, thinning out as a sash tied around the waist. The sash was white with many ruffles hanging off of it, coupling with the maid apron that tied around the waist. Over all, the complete outfit looked strangely like a maid's uniform.

Miko was snapping Polaroid pictures left and right, the floor littered with them. Unbeknownst to her, Yuuri would discretely pick one up and place it in his pocket and ten act as if nothing was out of place.

It didn't take long to return to Blood Pledge Castle. The entire trip to Earth hadn't been planned exactly. Yuuri had suddenly felt the need to return home and hadn't have known that Wolfram was in the baths when he decided to disappear.

Because of Wolfram's presence, they couldn't stay very long. Wolfram plus Miko always equaled trouble for someone in the end. This time…it happened to be for Wolfram himself.

"Don't you just look adorable Wolfie!" Cheri squealed at one of the pictures that Yuuri had given her of the maid uniform. "Oh, if only you had been a daughter. You are just adorable in women's clothing!"

Conrad discretely tried to hide a smirk and was doing a very bad job of it. Wolfram sat fuming in a chair at the dining room, trying to retain what little masculinity remained from the whole 'lolita' fiasco. Yuuri was passing out pictures to anyone that stood still long enough to take them. Gunter…well…Gunter was currently suffering from an extreme nosebleed from the picture that Yuuri had handed to him. It happened to be one of the pictures where Wolfram had been forced to show his 'uke face' to the camera, the maid uniform causing it to look extra tantalizing.

Gwendal, on the other hand, looked angry. "Would all of you care to get out of my office?!" He shouted, his eyebrow twitching angrily. He quickly ushered everyone out of the room, only daring to take out the picture that he had hidden away in his jacket after everyone was already gone.

"He's so adorable…I wonder if I should kint him some cat ears…That'd make him even cuter!"

Later that night, Wolfram sat grumpily on the bed, his face painted a seemingly permanent red.

Yuuri walked over to Wolfram, his usual smile on his face. "C'mon Wolfram, it was just a little payback. Don't be so upset, its over now." Yuuri came up and sat behind Wolfram, messaging his thin shoulders gently, kissing his bare skin every couple seconds.

Wolfram blew up. "You gave\away _all _those _embarrassing _pictures to everyone!"

Yuuri suddenly turned sheepish. "Well…not all of them…"

Wolfram wheeled around to face Yuuri suddenly. "What do you mean by that?"

Yuuri smirked wickedly. "Well, the best picture was saved for my viewing pleasures alone of course. Besides, I need reference material for the tailor when I have him make another one so that I can enjoy the _real deal_."

And with that thought, Wolfram whacked Yuuri upside the head, murmured a 'wimp!' and promptly went to sleep, leaving Yuuri with only his 'picture' to keep him company.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! I thought it was pretty cute 3_

_REVIEW!_


	4. XZanayu

_This is going to be more along the lines of a drabble, but you get the idea!_

_XZanayu's one shot request 'Yuuri apologizing for taking too long to realize his feelings'

* * *

_

"I love you, Wolfram…" Yuuri murmured as the blonde prince gasped in shock, refusing to believe that this could possibly be true.

"Don't Yuuri…don't do this to me…" Wolfram whispered shakily, his shoulders and voice quaking with the burden of his feelings. "Don't act like you love me, and then walk away…I don't think I'd be able to take it…"

Yuuri took a step forward, causing Wolfram to take a step back, a stray tear escaping his eye.

Yuuri glared with love clearly evident in his eyes. "I love you from the bottom of my heart, Wolfram. You are the reason why I can't sleep at night, and you are the reason why I can't focus on anything other than your smile." Another step forward and Wolfram was against a wall, the rain steadily pouring down. They were both soaked by this point but neither could bring themselves to care.

"Please, Yuuri, don't…" Wolfram whispered, a whimper escaping his throat as Yuuri finally closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms securely around Wolfram's waist.

Yuuri leaned a little more so that his face was level with Wolfram's, before whispering the words that he knew needed to be spoken to the broken prince.

"I won't take it back…the only thing that I regret…is taking so long to realize just how much I love you…" And with that said, Yuuri closed the miniscule distance, brushing his lips against Wolfram's before kissing him even more firmly, wiping the tears away from his eyes as he cradled Wolfram's delicate face.

Wolfram was the first to break away, wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri's waist before murmuring the words that Yuuri had only dared to dream about hearing come from Wolfram's lips. "I love you too Yuuri…so much…and I'm glad that you don't want anything to have changed…because I don't either…" and Wolfram kissed Yuuri this time, the love echoing throughout their emotions.


	5. Kitsunekiri

_This is Kitsunekiri's one-shot request: 'Wolfram's mom left Yuuri a little present that Gwendal gets pissed off about'

* * *

_

Yuuri had no idea what kind of dream he was having, all he knew was that he liked it…

Currently, Wolfram was sitting on their bed dressed in some sort of silky, see through nightie, complete with women's underwear. His head was adorned with red fox ears, matching the bright red bow that was restraining his arms along with his mouth.

Yuuri walked over to the bundle and reached out to grab a note that was tied to the ends of the bow.

_Your Majesty,_

_I thought you would enjoy this little gift~! Treat my Wolfie well, and be gentle, he's delicate enough to break even though he won't admit it!_

_--Cheri_

Wolfram was glaring defiantly at Yuuri, his eyes looking pouty and irresistible. Yuuri quickly untied the ribbon at his mouth.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Wolfram hissed, his arms trying to escape their entanglement.

Yuuri grinned. "I rather like this gift…"

Wolfram was about to say something more, but Yuuri's lips cut him off, wrapping themselves around Wolfram's crimson ones. Wolfram couldn't hold back the soft moan that torn through his throat as he blushed. The moan allowed Yuuri the access he needed to penetrate the warm cavern with his tongue. Yuuri wasn't wasting any time, he was quickly undoing the red ribbon and sliding his hands down Wolfram's sides, reveling in the silkiness of the nightie.

Wolfram brought his hands up to his head to remove the ridiculous fox ears, but Yuuri stopped him.

"Keep them on…" Yuuri's voice ordered roughly, stopping Wolfram from taking off the ears. Instead, Wolfram opted to wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck, his face an even more impossible shade of red.

Yuuri untied the ribbon in the front of the nightie and slid it over Wolfram's head carefully, his touch loosing its urgency and gaining more gentleness. He lovingly stroked Wolfram's face, moving down his chest before getting to his nipples, pinching the pink buds softly.

Wolfram moaned aloud and murmured Yuuri's name against the pair of lips that still dominated his. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer when he felt the pair of lips latch onto his nipples. He let his emerald orbs slide shut and his head to be thrown back in pure ecstasy.

Yuuri continued his assault on Wolfram's chest before moving down to kiss down his stomach, all the while removing his own clothes. He finally reached Wolfram's hips, the mass of lace and bows that were the women's panties that Wolfram was forced into preventing him from going any lower. Yuuri decided to play around with him.

Moving his fingers from one side to the other, Yuuri dipped his fingers in and out of the waist band of the panties, allowing his hands to glide from one hip to the other, kissing a trail along the way with his lips.

Wolfram was moaning and writhing above him, finally tearing his eyes open long enough to see was Yuuri was doing. Yuuri looked up and almost came at the sight that greeted him. Wolfram was staring down at him with half lidded, lust clouded eyes, his cheeks a dark pink, sweat beading down them, his hair matted to his face and disheveled, occasionally omitting pants and whimpers as Yuuri had stopped his ministrations to look at him.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now, Wolf…" Yuuri murmured against his skin as he took a few shallow breaths.

Wolfram moaned out his reply. "Then _do it_…"

That was all Yuuri needed, he quickly discarded Wolfram's underwear, encouraging him to swing his legs over Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri reached a hand downwards and poked and prodded at Wolfram's cock, toying with it. Wolfram moaned louder this time, Yuuri's name seeming to be the only thing that could escape him.

Reaching his hand over to the end table next to the bed, Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube that he had brought back with him from Earth just for these occasions. He quickly spread some on his fingers before reaching down to finger Wolfram's hole, playing with the soft entrance, causing Wolfram to buck into his hands.

Yuuri stopped toying around when Wolfram started whimpering once more, his eyes sliding shut as they had before. Yuuri pushed his fingers through the tight ring of muscles, scissoring his fingers to spread Wolfram. And with one final once over, Yuuri positioned himself at the puckered hole and thrust in, reveling in how tight it was inside of the blonder prince.

"Oh…_Yuuri_…Ah-" Wolfram moaned, writhing as Yuuri thrust once more, getting a pace going.

It was rough, he knew, but Yuuri couldn't stop himself from pounding into Wolfram, slamming into his sweet spot each time and drowning in his moans.

It didn't take long for Wolfram to cum with the way Yuuri began pumping his cock, spreading the precum on his fingers before using it as lube on Wolfram's cock, pumping and twisting his hand around. Wolfram released all over his stomach and chest, the sticky fluid feeling heavy and damp on him, he gave one final moan before falling back into the sheets tiredly. Yuuri followed soon after Wolfram, cumming inside of him before collapsing on top of Wolfram, extremely tired from the rough sex.

Though he was tired, Yuuri didn't let himself sleep just yet. Instead, he gathered the dozing Wolfram into his weary arms and carried him into the conjoined baths. He didn't like letting Wolfram sleep with the cum all over him, and he always made sure that Wolfram was cleaned up properly before letting either of them sleep.

Yuuri grabbed the small box full of bathing items in a free hand and walked over with Wolfram in his arms to the baths, setting the box the edge before stepping in the warm water, being careful not to jostle Wolfram too much.

He grabbed the soap and quickly set to work scrubbing Wolfram's weary body, and then his own, taking extra care to wash all the cum from Wolfram's chest and stomach before moving onto his back, working out all the tension from the stiff muscles. Wolfram all but purred, leaning into Wolfram's touch.

The fox ears, which Yuuri had forgotten about, were taken out of Wolfram's hair and left in the baths the next day for Cheri to find when she snuck into the royal baths the next day, her mischievous grin spreading across her face. No one questioned when Cheri named her new flower 'Seductive Fox Ears' and no one but Yuuri, Wolfram, and Cheri herself understood the meaning behind Yuuri's second favorite flower, second only to his Beautiful Wolfram…

…That is…until Gwendal discovered the skimpy lingerie that littered the royal chambers…

"Your Majesty…" Gwendal asked, his brow twitching. "What exactly have you been doing with my baby brother?"

Yuuri sweat dropped. "Well, you see…it's a funny story…"

Yuuri, unfortunately, didn't get to finished his wonderful explanation before he was promptly blown out of the room by the boulder that had come crashing through the window.

"Don't you ever touch another hair on my cute baby brother's head!" Gwendal shouted, chasing Yuuri around for another hour before collapsing into his chair and grumbling about worthless kings and innocent baby brothers.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! This one was a pain in the ass to end! I had no idea how to end it! I hope this was good enough…_

_Yuuri and Wolfram are in the process of…er…making a 'sequel' to this…except its for their viewing pleasure only…_


	6. ELENIOFME

_Another drabble-shot. This is ELENIOFME's one-shot request: 'GwendalXYuuri'_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

Gwendal had always had trouble expressing his emotions. He always twisted up his words, and didn't know how to express what he was feeling correctly. That had been one of the reasons why he had taken up knitting.

That was also one of the reasons why he had fallen in love with Yuuri.

Yuuri had seemed like an annoyance at first, barging into his study and forcing Gwendal to do his work. But, oddly enough, Gwendal had begun to crave those rare moments where it was just the two of them alone.

Little did Gwendal know, so had Yuuri.

Yuuri had never considered cheating on Wolfram until the day that Gwendal and Yuuri had been left alone due to the threats of bandits on the roads, the others had gone to investigate while Yuuri and Gwendal had been left behind to maintain order in Blood Pledge Castle.

The two of them began to talk to one another, and Gwendal discovered that he could get his emotions across with Yuuri without Yuuri completely misunderstanding them. He felt some sense of relief staring into the onyx orbs, finally being at peace with himself. The feelings of love hadn't taken long to develop.

The particular day had been hot. Yuuri had decided that it was a good idea to unbutton his jacket and open up the window to the study, allowing the cool breeze to rush in, tousling his black hair and making the sun reflect off of his eyes, the peaceful yet naïve smile firmly in place.

Gwendal had lasted all of three minutes before he attacked Yuuri, smothering him with lips and tongue. The most surprising thing of all was how Yuuri had accepted him, not pushing him away and actually responding to him. Gwendal had been so relieved when they had broken apart for air, and had asked Yuuri why he hadn't pushed him away.

Yuuri had answered simply, as if to a young child. "Everyone needs love, Gwendal, and I think that maybe, if you'll let me, I can be that for you."

_I hope you liked it._

_It was very short (drabble drabble) but I think it gets the point across._


	7. Chibichica710

_Yuuri: This is Chibichica710's one shot request: 'Me and Wolfram get sucked to Earth, where all craziness ensues.

* * *

_

Yuuri fleetingly wondered why this kept happening as he stared at the bushel of naked men in his tub. The only pleasant part of the whole ordeal was that Wolfram was sitting in his lap…naked…though the down side was that Conrad and Gwendal were right there, and I don't think that they would appreciate it much if I started snogging their baby brother. And then there was Murata…who probably would enjoy watching said snogging…pervert.

Yuuri could hear his mother calling from the living room in her normal chipper voice: "Yu-chan? Is that you?" She walked into the room so find all five boys covered with towels and walking towards the door.

"I'm home, Mom. Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram came to visit also." Yuuri said smoothly, sweat dropping as he motioned to the three extra people.

Miko smiled wider. "That' s 'Mama' Yuuri. Wolf-chan, I'm so glad you came to visit!" Miko grinned, hugging Wolfram tightly in a fashion similar to what his mother often did in Shin Makoku. "Its nice to see you too, Gwendal, Conrad."

Yuuri could tell that this visit was going to be hectic. He didn't quite know whether it was the gleam in his mother's eyes, or the fact that Murata's glasses were shiny to the point where you couldn't see his eyes, but Yuuri knew…Oh, Yuuri knew…

Yuuri smugly sat on the couch. He _had_ been right. All hell broke loose in close to half an hour when Conrad and Gwendal discovered video games, and Wolfram went into the kitchen to help Miko.

Gwendal and Conrad, being the military strategists that they are—were constantly yelling at each other over 'Call of Duty,' fighting over which tactic would be better to defeat the enemy army. Yuuri watched the screen with mild interest, focusing his attention on the conversation that was taking place in the other room between Wolfram, Miko, and Murata.

"Oh, Wolf-chan. You just look adorable in that apron! You too, Ken-chan!" Miko gushed.

Yuuri could hear the blush in Wolfram's voice when he replied. "T-Thank you, Mother."

"Oh, I remember when Yuuri used to help me in the kitchen," Miko started, her voice dreamy. "He used to look so cute! I think I have a picture. Want to see?"

Yuuri all but leap from the couch, sprinting into the kitchen to find his baby pictures adorning the table. Wolfram was leaning over one in particular that Yuuri hated with a passion. It happened to be the picture that Miko was talking about, of Yuuri in the kitchen…wearing a dress…with pigtails in his hair. Yuuri face palmed, and walked over to Miko, wanting desperately to snatch the pictures off the table and go burn them.

Miko smiled at Yuuri. "Yuuri, you were so cute when you were a baby! But then you had to go off and like baseball…" Miko grumbled by the end of it.

Yuuri turned to see Wolfram shuffling through the various pictures of Yuuri dressed as a girl. "You _were_…cute…when you were littler, Yuuri." Wolfram said slowly, blushing a deep red.

Apparently, Conrad and Gwendal had heard the commotion and had wandered into the room to see what it was all about. Gwendal took one look at the table and his eyebrow twitched. He decided that he didn't want to bear witness to any other shenanigans that Miko may pull, so he wandered back into the living room, continuing the 'Gears of War' game that he and Conrad had previously started.

Conrad, on the other hand, smiled at Yuuri. "Your Majesty, there's no need to get embarrassed. If you would like, I have a baby picture of Wolfram that you can look at if you want."

Wolfram wheeled around, glaring at Conrad. "Don't."

Yuuri looked confused. "Why do you have a baby picture of Wolfram?"

Conrad turned his smile back to Yuuri. "Its considered good luck in Shin Makoku to carry around pictures of your family when you travel so that they are always with you."

Conrad dug into his pocket, and produced a small leather pouch. Reaching in, he produced two small canvases that seemed to have baby Wolfram pictures painted finely into them.

Conrad handed them over to Yuuri, and Yuuri gasped. Wolfram had been positively _adorable_ when he was a baby. His golden locks curled out in odd directions, causing him to have a pixie like look to him, and his green eyes where large and wide on his face. He was sitting on a stump, the sun shining behind him as he reached a hand out for a butterfly. He was dressed in a pink dress, with jagged ended reaching the bottom and ribbons surrounding him. Where as Yuuri had made it look silly when he was a baby, Wolfram looked positively ethereal in girl clothes.

"_Oh!_" Miko squealed, glancing over Yuuri's shoulder to see the pictures. "Wolfram, you were so _cute_!"

Wolfram looked like he was fuming where he stood, not daring to look up for fear of the blush that he knew covered his face. He leapt at the picture, quickly snatching it out of Yuuri's hands and handing it back to Conrad, ordering for him to put it away.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram questionably. "Why didn't you just rip it?"

Wolfram gasped at Yuuri and stomped off, a door could be heard slamming upstairs.

"What? What did I say?"

Conrad looked uneasily to Yuuri. "Well, Your Majesty, you just told Wolfram that he should go kill himself."

Yuuri looked back at Conrad, shock marring his features. "W-What!? Don't tell me this is another one of Shin Makoku's traditions!" He sputtered.

Conrad smiled grimly. "I'm afraid it is. Ripping up one's picture represents how they don't want to see themselves any more and want to put an end to their life."

Yuuri was gone and racing up the stairs before Conrad could finish his sentence.

Yuuri didn't bother knocking. Instead, he walked right into the room to find Wolfram curled up on his bed. Yuuri sighed quietly before walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder softly.

"Wolfram…I'm sorry…"

Wolfram growled his response back; "Don't apologize to me, _wimp_!"

"Wolfram…" Yuuri sighed. If he couldn't convince Wolfram that he was sorry, he'd just have to convince him…

Yuuri leaned over a bit so that he was in Wolfram's line of sight and slowly leaned even further in.

"What're you doing, wim-"

Wolfram didn't get a chance to finish what he was going to say as his lips were suddenly covered by a pair of soft ones. He moaned softly, allowing Yuuri the chance to invade the sweet cavern, flicking his tongue along Wolfram's.

While his mouth was occupied on Wolfram's, Yuuri was slowly inching his hand down Wolfram's front, lifting up the borrowed T-shirt and pinching his nipples before latching his mouth onto them, slowly nipping his way down until he got to the waist band of Wolfram's jeans.

Yuuri slowly undid the zipper, pulling the pants and boxers away from Wolfram, watching as the hard-on sprung out to greet Yuuri.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram moaned as Yuuri latched his mouth onto Wolfram's manhood, sucking lightly while he probed his fingers at Wolfram's entrance. Yuuri was not being very patient. He wanted Wolfram, and he wanted him _now_.

He made sure to suck him to point of almost release before withdrawing his mouth from Wolfram, using the trail of pre cum on Wolfram as lube.

He shed his own clothes quickly before flipping them over so that Wolfram was on top, placing Wolfram's hole directly over his cock.

Yuuri's eyes met Wolfram's for a half beat to confirm the position. They had never tried this one before, and Yuuri wanted to make sure that Wolfram was okay with it before he took him.

Yuuri could see Wolfram's barely there nod before he allowed Wolfram to fall onto him. Wolfram moaned deeply before sitting up a little bit and forming an even rhythm, the bouncing motions causing his hair to swirl around his face tantalizingly as his face pinked and his eyes slid shut in pleasure.

Yuuri couldn't stop himself from leaning up to meet the pouty pink lips above him, capturing them with his own before placing his hands on Wolfram's hip and helping him speed up the process.

Neither of them lasted much longer before they gave into the desire to cum, collapsing tiredly once they did. Wolfram didn't even bother to move from the position, just laying there with his creamy thighs spread on either side of Yuuri, his head nestled into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri murmured one final thing into Wolfram's ear as he drifted off to sleep; "I'm still sorry Wolfram."

Wolfram sighed happily, smiling softly though Yuuri couldn't see it. "I know, wimp. I know."

* * *

_THE END!!!_

_That was the last one shot request! I feel proud of myself…_

_I hope you all enjoyed your gifts and I am glad that I got the chance to give back to my wonderful reviewers!_

_Thank you guys so much for being so wonderful to me!_


	8. Isis' Secret

_I cannot believe I forgot Isis' secret's one shot request!!! **bows deeply** I'm so sorry!_

_Yuuri: Her request was 'Yuuri and Wolfram going to a sex shop on Earth'

* * *

_

"Just where are we, wimp?" Wolfram asked loudly, his arms crossed across his chest as he stared the incriminating store down.

Yuuri grinned deviously and wrapped an arm around Wolfram's waist. "This, my dear Wolfram, is what we Earthians like to call an 'Adult Toy Shop'."

Wolfram snorted and glared at Yuuri, angry at having to be dragged out of bed so early in the morning and led to some strange place while having no idea where it was. "Doesn't sound very interesting to me."

"Oh, it's interesting alright."

Ever since Yuuri and Wolfram had been married, Yuuri had become increasingly bold and daring, especially in bed. Wolfram had noted the change with shocked joy, loving how the Maoh now behaved. That is, unless it was in this case.

Wolfram had been enjoying the peace of a quiet morning in Shin Makoku when Yuuri suddenly came up behind him and somehow coerced him into jumping in the pond so that they could go to some store on Earth that Yuuri _had _to visit.

Wolfram huffed and looked away from Yuuri, frowning at nothing in particular. "Wimp."

Yuuri just grinned. _You won't think I'm a wimp after this trip…_ he thought smugly, leading a reluctant Wolfram into the shop.

Wolfram was in shock from the moment he stepped through the door.

Everything in the shop was adorned in either metal or leather. There were floggers lining one wall and collars another, corsets in racks and gags on shelves. Every possible thing that Wolfram could imagine that could possibly be used in sexual intercourse –and some that he couldn't—were lining up in the store, waiting for hungry customers to purchase the spoils and give them a test run.

One thing that caught Wolfram's eye was a pair of handcuffs that hung from a metal ring on a wall to his left.

Wolfram wasn't into bondage, but this particular pair of handcuffs were black…the same color as Yuuri's hair and eyes, and lined with blue piping, the exact same shade of Wolfram's uniform. Wolfram wanted them…

Yuuri, taking notice of Wolfram's eyes constantly gravitating to a certain direction, followed his gaze and saw the pair of hand cuffs hanging on the wall. He grinned even wider than he had been before, and nudged Wolfram gently.

"Something caught your eye?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the quiet atmosphere of the small room.

Wolfram whirled in Yuuri's direction, and blushed. "N-No! You wimp!"

Yuuri only smirked before leading Wolfram to an aisle dedicated to various different kinds of lingerie and underwear. Wolfram could deny himself all he wanted, but Yuuri certainly wasn't going to.

Yuuri led Wolfram straight down the aisle, walking right past the bras and panties, heading right to the skimpy nighties. Wolfram wouldn't want to wear girl's underwear, and Yuuri didn't want him to. Yuuri liked Wolfram the way he was, and didn't need women's underwear to ruin their sex. Women's nighties on the other hand…well, those were a different story…

Yuuri strolled around the racks, leading a blushing Wolfram through the various selections of lingerie. "What about this one?" Yuuri joked around, holding up a shirt and short set that was mainly composed of leather straps.

Wolfram blushed even more, his once pinkened cheeks turning into a full out tomato red. "That's embarrassing enough just to look at!"

Yuuri put the leather contraption away, chuckling quietly as he sorted through the other selections. Occasionally, he would happen upon one that would catch his eye, but then, he would quickly opt it out, moving onto the next.

Eventually, Yuuri got to the end of the rack, only three more left. He quickly ran the first two to the other side, decided against them rather quickly. Yuuri paused at the last one. He pulled it out and looked at it, and then he looked at Wolfram, and back to the nightie.

"Try this on." Yuuri ordered, leaving no room for objection as he quickly led Wolfram to the changing rooms in the back that were there to try on the corsets and other forms of leather.

Wolfram sputtered angrily. "But w-why!?"

Yuuri smiled sweetly. "No buts, Wolfram. Now get yours into that room and change."

Wolfram grumbled and stepped into the small closet like room. Yuuri leaned against the door frame, waiting for Wolfram to come out and show himself to Yuuri.

"T-This is embarrassing…" Wolfram mumbled quietly, after a few minutes.

Yuuri sighed. "Just come out Wolf. C'mon, its just me…" Yuuri coaxed softly, cooing at Wolfram, urging him to come out of the room.

Yuuri gasped when he did.

Wolfram looked positively angelic in the pure white nightie. From the chest up was a lot like his previous, pink nightgown, tucking in at the chest with a white ribbon around his ribs, the sleeves falling off his shoulders. The bottom half, however, fanned out to about mid-thigh, lined at the bottom with lace and frills. The sleeves puffed out from where they fell from the shoulders slightly, ending at his elbows and tying with a green ribbon on both elbows. The bottom of the gown was embroidered with green thread to match the ribbons, another green ribbon coming up to wrap around his neck and tie in the back much like a halter top.

Wolfram tugged at the bottom nervously. "I told you it was bad…"

Yuuri quickly crushed Wolfram to his chest murmuring in his ear. "You'd better change back before I take up against the wall right now…"

Wolfram looked up and blushed before shuffling back into the room, re-exiting a lot faster than he had before.

Several floggers, gags, and other toys later, Yuuri was leaving the store feeling very content and happy with his purchases, eager to try them out in Shin Makoku.

Wolfram was walking several paces ahead of Yuuri, embarrassed to be seen with someone carrying a bag stating 'I shop at Snog and Go.'

Yuuri could think of a remedy for that. He quickly caught up with Wolfram, tugging out the pair of black and blue handcuffs from one of the bags, wrapping his arm around Wolfram's shoulder so that the handcuffs were clearly visible.

"How about we go break these in?"

* * *

_Once again, Isis, I am SO sorry I forgot. I really thought I'd remember it without having to right it down…Ah! I feel stupid now!_


End file.
